


The Edge of the Map

by Kalloway



Series: Lives!verse [23]
Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: All new paths.
Series: Lives!verse [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538776
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	The Edge of the Map

**Author's Note:**

> For No True Pair 2012~2013. " Tolle and Miguel with the title, "The Edge of the Map.""

For the briefest of moments, Miguel was surprised to see Tolle standing there in a set of coveralls emblazoned with the Morgenroete logo. He hadn't expected to ever see Tolle working with mobile suits or warships or anything of that sort, really. Tolle had always mentioned more school and doing some sort of quiet work.

Then Miguel wondered if Tolle was doing it for Juri, which would be an admirable but stupid reason.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Miguel asked. He didn't bother to make sure his hand was at all clean before ruffling Tolle's hair.

"I am," Tolle replied. "Night classes. And four days a week here to pay for everything."

"And you're working with me, huh?" Miguel smiled. Would have been nice to be told, but... he hadn't exactly checked for messages lately, either. There'd probably be a memo or two.

Tolle nodded.

"Hn..."

"It's not like it's forever," Tolle added. "It was this or make coffee and deliver inter-office mail."

Miguel nodded, thinking. He'd wanted to do so many things, too - back before the war, before ZAFT.

"Night classes?" he asked softly.

Tolle nodded and then smiled.

"I'll get you the information for next semester."


End file.
